


Amnesia

by aquariuslover



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Cho Kyuhyun | Could Drive a Saint to Drink!, Humor, Kim Ryeowook | Is a Saint, memory lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquariuslover/pseuds/aquariuslover
Summary: Kyuhyun has amnesia and if he ever gets his memory back...he might just die of embarrassment.





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely no medical knowledge was used in the creation of this story...like none. None. Neurologists would cry if they read it.
> 
> Kudos are great encouragement for writers to continue writing! The absence of kudos--umm, I am starting to get the hint. lol

“Absolutely not!”  
  
“Why are you being like this?”  
  
A flabbergasted Ryeowook, who was with Kyuhyun on a soundstage, demanded, “How can you ask me that? You are too brazen lately. I am not going to be on your team. Get back to your side of the stage.”  
  
“I promise to behave.”  
  
“Like hell you will!”  
  
Kyuhyun couldn’t keep from grinning as he tried to sound innocent, “But it’s a television show, I have to behave.”  
  
“No, you won’t.”  
  
“Yes, I will.”  
  
“Such a liar.”  
  
Kyuhyun reached a hand up to his heart and declared, “I am just thinking of the fans.”  
  
Ryeowook shook his head. “No, you are not. You are thinking of ways to embarrass me.”  
  
“I’d never.”  
  
“Go away.”  
  
“Kyuhyun, he’s not going to give in,” Sungmin said, walking up to join the two other men. “You are stuck with me.”  
  
“But I hate you,” Kyuhyun teased, turning to smile at Sungmin.  
  
“Not as much as I hate you,” Sungmin replied back, unbothered. “They are calling for us.”  
  
“So scram already, because we are going to kick your ass,” Donghae boasted confidently to Kyuhyun and Sungmin as he walked up and placed an arm around Ryeowook’s shoulders. “Your team is going down.”  
  
“In your dreams,” Sungmin told Donghae as he turned to head across the stage where the rest of his team, Siwon, and ZhouMi, were waiting with the producers.  
  
Kyuhyun stuck out his tongue at Ryeowook and Donghae.  
  
“So mature,” Ryeowook snapped at Kyuhyun as the other man walked across the stage to join Sungmin and his team.  
  
Kyuhyun stopped in the middle of the stage and turned back around to face Ryeowook. “I am the essence of maturity.”  
  
“For a two year old,” Donghae responded, laughing.  
  
“Just join your team already beca—Kyuhyun!” Ryeowook screamed as an overhead light fell from the ceiling, crashing into the other man, knocking him to the floor.  
  
  
********************  
  
_Three days later._  
  
“I want to go to school!”  
  
Ryeowook, who was sitting at the bedside of an insistent Kyuhyun, covered his head with a blanket a nice nurse had given him.  
  
“I want to go to school!  
  
Ryeowook groaned and then calmly explained for the thirtieth time, “Kyuhyun, you are twenty-five years old, you are finished with school.”  
  
“No, I’m not!”  
  
“Yes, you are,” Ryeowook replied, flinging the blanket off of himself.  
  
“I want to go to school.”  
  
Ryeowook got up from the recliner and stood at the other man’s bedside and calmly explained, “Kyuhyun, you were in an accident—”  
  
“I was not!” The other man shouted, interrupting.  
  
“You were,” Ryeowook continued.  
  
“I want my noona!”  
  
“Ahra isn’t here.”  
  
Kyuhyun reached up with his hand to touch the bandage on the left side of his head and cried, “But I want her! I want her!”  
  
Ryeowook shook his head, trying to remain calm while the other man threw a tantrum. “Does your head hurt?”  
  
Kyuhyun quickly lowered his hand to his lap. “Only a little bit.”  
  
“I am glad it only hurts a little bit.”  
  
“I’m tough,” Kyuhyun declared proudly, holding up his arms to flex muscles he didn’t have.  
  
Ryeowook sat down on Kyuhyun’s bed, trying not to laugh. “You are very tough, because a big light fell on your head. Do you know how lucky you are to be alive?”  
  
Kyuhyun grabbed Ryeowook’s arm and pleaded, “Please let me go to school.”  
  
“Remember what that nurse said would happen if you got out of bed again?”  
  
“She’s scary,” Kyuhyun told Ryeowook with widened eyes. The nurse had threatened Kyuhyun, vowing she was a direct descent of Genghis Khan and if he got out of bed again he would feel her wrath. Kyuhyun didn’t remember who Genghis Khan was but he thought it wise not to push her.  
  
“If I were you I wouldn’t want to make her mad.”  
  
“No,” the younger man agreed, letting go of Ryeowook’s arm.  
  
“You want to look at the pictures? Can you tell me a story about them?” Ryeowook asked, handing Kyuhyun a magazine.  
  
Kyuhyun pushed the magazine away and whined, “I want to play games.”  
  
“We don’t have any games.”  
  
“I want to go home.”  
  
“I know you do.”  
  
“I want my noona!”  
  
“She can’t come.”  
  
“I want my umma!”  
  
“She will be here soon.”  
  
There was a gentle knock on the door and Ryeowook and Kyuhyun looked up as Sungmin and Eunhyuk entered the room with coffee.  
  
“So how is it going?” Sungmin asked as he walked up to Ryeowook and handed him a cup of coffee.  
  
“He can’t have coffee,” Ryeowook warned, before Eunhyuk could hand a cup to Kyuhyun.  
  
“Coffee is gross! Coffee is for old people—why can’t I have any? I want coffee, too! Why do you get coffee and not me? I want coffee!”  
  
Eunhyuk pulled the coffee back out of Kyuhyun’s reach. “Oh, sorry.”  
  
“He can’t have any kind of caffeine or stimulant,” Ryeowook explained.  
  
“I want coffee,” Kyuhyun pouted.  
  
Ryeowook inhaled a deep breath, and slowly exhaled it. “You can’t have any.”  
  
Kyuhyun flung his covers up over his head and yelled, “I hate this place. I hate you!”  
  
Ryeowook let out an almost painful sounding laugh as he got up from the bed and told Sungmin, “We should talk privately.”  
  
“I will hang out with him,” Eunhyuk offered.  
  
“That would be great, I won’t be long,” Ryeowook said in voice full of relief.  
  
Kyuhyun tossed the covers off and demanded, “Where are you going?”  
  
“I am going to talk to Sungmin.”  
  
“You can’t leave me.”  
  
Ryeowook turned to study Kyuhyun closely. “I am not leaving, I am just going to go outside and talk to Sungmin.”  
  
“You can’t leave me.”  
  
“Kyuhyun, yes I can…I will be right back.”  
  
“No, you have to stay with me.”  
  
“Kyuhyun, if I don’t leave this room for just a little bit…I am going to get very grumpy,” Ryeowook warned.  
  
Tears suddenly filled Kyuhyun’s eyes and he begged, “Don’t leave me.”  
  
Sungmin, who was watching the exchange with interest, commented under his breath, “Some things don’t change.”  
  
Eunhyuk gently thumped Kyuhyun’s arm drawing his attention away from Ryeowook. “Hey, you still got me!”  
  
“Ryeowook, don’t leave me!” Kyuhyun cried out with tears rolling down his cheeks. “Please, don’t leave me.”  
  
Ryeowook groaned and walked back the bed. “Kyuhyun, don’t throw a fit. Sungmin and I will go talk in the bathroom instead.”  
  
Kyuhyun immediately stopped crying and asked, “With the door shut?”  
  
“I shut the door when I use the bathroom.”  
  
“You are not using the potty.”  
  
“I might.”  
  
Kyuhyun eyes narrowed. “You are going to talk about me.”  
  
“Yes, I am. I am going to talk about how you are driving—” Ryeowook stopped himself.  
  
An unfazed Kyuhyun told him, “Don’t shut the door.”  
  
Eunhyuk, who was trying his best not to look at Kyuhyun like the other man was completely insane, asked, “When do his parents get here?”  
  
“They were having some difficulty with their visas, but that is all settled now. They are flying out later today,” Ryeowook explained.  
  
“I want to fly on a plane!” Kyuhyun exclaimed. “Like Superman, flying! I want to fly!”  
  
Eunhyuk laughed nervously.  
  
“Can I fly on a plane?”  
  
Ryeowook sighed and answered, “Yes, when the doctors say it is okay for you to go home…you get to ride on a plane.’  
  
“I get to sit by the window!”  
  
“Yes, you can sit by the window,” Ryeowook assured.  
  
“Can I wear a red cape like Superman?”  
  
“Yes, you can.”  
  
“I can’t wait!” Kyuhyun declared, smiling happily as he clapped his hands together.  
  
“Good. Now I need to go talk to Sungmin.”  
  
Kyuhyun’s good mood vanished. “No.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Only in the bathroom with the door open.”  
  
Ryeowook mustered up the last of his patience and told Kyuhyun, “Okay.”  
  
Kyuhyun smiled and then added another demand, “Don’t whisper.”  
  
Sungmin, who had had enough, snatched Ryeowook by the arm and pointed his finger at Kyuhyun. “I don’t care if you are mentally a child right now! Stop being a brat. We will be right back.”  
  
Before Kyuhyun had time to protest Sungmin had already dragged Ryeowook from the room.  
  
  
**********************  
  
  
“I am not going!” Kyuhyun cried as his mother tried to comfort him.  
  
Mrs. Cho hugged her son. “Baby, Ryeowook has a lot of work he has to do in China. He can’t come home with us.”  
  
“I am not going,” Kyuhyun insisted, blubbering.  
  
Mrs. Cho pulled away, looked her son in the eyes and asked, “Kyuhyun, do you remember why you don’t want to leave without Ryeowook?”  
  
“He took care of me...when you abandoned me!”  
  
“Kyuhyun!” Mr. Cho snapped from across the room. “You are grown man. You were here working…working with Ryeowook and the other members. We didn’t abandon you.”  
  
Mrs. Cho pulled Kyuhyun in for another warm hug and glared at her husband over her son’s shoulder. “Honey, he can’t help it. He’s really confused…he’s been hurt,” Mrs. Cho told her husband in a voice that had her husband wilting where he stood.  
  
“Appa is mean to me, so I wanna stay with Ryeowook,” Kyuhyun sobbed.  
  
Mr. Cho paced his son’s hospital room, wringing his hands, wondering why this kept happening to his family when the door to the room opened and Ryeowook entered.  
  
Kyuhyun quickly pushed his mother away and exclaimed, “Ryeowook!”  
  
Mrs. Cho reached out and grabbed the bed’s side rail, preventing herself from falling.  
  
“Kyuhyun!” Ryeowook chastised as he rushed over to Mrs. Cho helping to steady her, while Mr. Cho snorted in amusement.  
  
“I am going to stay with you. You can take care of me,” a bright eyed Kyuhyun informed Ryeowook as he reached out, pulling him away from his mother. “Aren’t you glad?”  
  
Ryeowook shook his head as he clasped Kyuhyun’s hands. “No, you’re not.”  
  
“Yes, I am.” Kyuhyun adamantly maintained as he pulled Ryeowook in for a tight hug.  
  
“No, you are not…I am going back to Seoul with you,” Ryeowook explained as he hugged Kyuhyun back.  
  
“Oh, thank Jesus,” Mr. Cho exclaimed, clapping his hands in relief.  
  
Mrs. Cho smiled, and asked the other young man, “But how did you manage it? I thought they were being insistent that you stay and complete the rest of SJ-M’s activities here in China.”  
  
Ryeowook broke free of Kyuhyun’s hold and sat down in the recliner beside the bed. “They were but I made a few phone calls.”  
  
Mr. Cho nodded his head in approval. “You called the man in charge.”  
  
“Nope,” Ryeowook answered. “The man in charge is off at a charity golf tournament, so I called the man behind the man in charge, and lucky for me he was grumpy as hell and just about ready to disembowel some poor soul.”  
  
“Well…” Mrs. Cho said slightly uncomfortably. “Nothing like having good connections.”  
  
Kyuhyun, who had been listening to the others talking with only mild interest, spoke up, “On the plane I get to sit by the window!”  
  
Ryeowook sighed and told him, “You can sit by the window.”  
  
“You have to sit by me.”  
  
“Kyuhyun, how old are you today?” Ryeowook asked as he stood back up.  
  
When Ryeowook came within Kyuhyun’s grasp, the patient reached out and grabbed his hand. “I am old enough to sit by the window!”  
  
“That isn’t what I am asking…how old are you?”  
  
Kyuhyun looked confused and told Ryeowook, “You say I am twenty-five.”  
  
“But what age do you remember being?”  
  
“I am not saying.”  
  
“Five?”  
  
“I am older than five! I am not a baby! I am seven!”  
  
Mr. Cho groaned in the background, Mrs. Cho just shook her head, and Ryeowook just smiled.  
  
  
***************  
  
  
“So chicks dig me, right?”  
  
Ryeowook, who had been browsing the Internet on his laptop, looked curiously down at Kyuhyun. “Why are you asking that?”  
  
“Because when you abandoned me earlier,” Kyuhyun said with a voice ripe with accusation. “I learned a lot.”  
  
“I didn’t abandon you,” Ryeowook denied from Kyuhyun’s hospital bed where he was resting, while Kyuhyun sat in the recliner.  
  
“Yes, you did!”  
  
“You were having tests done.”  
  
“You should have gone with me.”  
  
“They said it wasn’t allowed.”  
  
“You should have thrown a fit.”  
  
“You threw a big enough fit for the both of us.”  
  
Kyuhyun slammed the remote control down on the arm of the recliner. “You just couldn’t wait to leave me.”  
  
“I had to go to the office.”  
  
“I was all alone!”  
  
“Your parents were here.”  
  
“They don’t count!”  
  
“Kyuhyun!”  
  
“I wanted you here!”  
  
“You can’t always get what you want.”  
  
“Shut up, I hate you!” Kyuhyun yelled, crossing his arms in front of him, pouting.  
  
Ryeowook pulled the pillow out from under his head, and reached over the side of the bed and whacked Kyuhyun with it. “We are in a hospital. Be quiet!”  
  
Kyuhyun, who had barely been touched by the pillow, grabbed his head, and cried out, “You hurt my head.”  
  
“I did not.”  
  
“Yes, you did. You hurt my head!”  
  
“Did not.”  
  
“The doctor will be mad at you!”  
  
“I guess I should leave then! I hurt you and you hate me,” Ryeowook said with exaggerated dramatic flare as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.  
  
Kyuhyun was immediately out of the recliner pleading, “No, no…I am sorry. I didn’t mean it.”  
  
“Okay,” Ryeowook quickly relented, pleased with himself for so easily controlling the childish man.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Kyuhyun repeated. He had learned fast that he could only push Ryeowook so far. “Just don’t leave me.”  
  
“I am not leaving; sit back down, and tell me why you think chicks dig you.”  
  
“You have to get back in bed…don’t leave.”  
  
“I am in bed,” Ryeowook replied. “I am sitting up in bed.”  
  
A nervous Kyuhyun begged, “Lie back down.”  
  
Ryeowook swung his legs back on the bed and reiterated, “I am not leaving. Tell me why chicks  _dig_  you?”  
  
Kyuhyun sat back down, relieved that Ryeowook wasn’t leaving, and informed the other man, “Because I am down with it.”  
  
“Down with what?”  
  
“I am down with whatever it is…that makes you a chick magnet.”  
  
“So you are a chick magnet?”  
  
“Yep, chicks love me.”  
  
Ryeowook sat back up on the side of the bed, trying his best to hide his amusement. “Kyuhyun, how old are you now?”  
  
“Old enough to know how to rock chicks’ worlds…I am so down with it.”  
  
“How old are you?”  
  
“I am not saying.’  
  
“Tell me.”  
  
“I am twenty-five.”  
  
“How old do you think you are?”  
  
“I think I am twenty-five.”  
  
“Liar.”  
  
“Am not.”  
  
“Ten?”  
  
Kyuhyun eyed the other man suspiciously and stated, “You are not tricking me this time. I am just going to say…I am not ten. I am older…and much more experienced.”  
  
Ryeowook giggled.  
  
“It’s not funny! I know about chicks!”  
  
“Why do you keep saying chicks? Women are not chickens,” Ryeowook told the other man.  
  
“I like to call my hoes chicks,” Kyuhyun explained, while he nervously scratched the back of his head.  
  
Ryeowook smiled fondly at him. “What did you watch on television while I was gone?”  
  
Kyuhyun opened his mouth and closed it really quickly, causing Ryeowook to laugh more.  
  
“You really are ten, aren’t you?”  
  
Kyuhyun shook his head.  
  
Ryeowook reached out and ruffled Kyuhyun’s hair. “Yes, you are.”  
  
“How do you know everything?” Kyuhyun whined.  
  
  
*********************************  
  
  
“We get to take him home tomorrow,” Ryeowook informed Changmin as they quietly talked in the corner of Kyuhyun’s hospital room.  
  
Changmin looked at the man on the bed, who was being entertained by Victoria as she sat in the recliner at his bedside. “How long before all his memories come back?”  
  
Ryeowook shrugged. “Nobody knows for certain. The swelling is going down and they keep saying soon.”  
  
“That’s not very helpful.”  
  
“No, I could easily get frustrated.”  
  
“It must be hard.”  
  
“It’s rough, but at least he thinks he is twelve now,” Ryeowook told the taller man. “When it first happened…” Ryeowook paused to shiver. “That was weird.”  
  
Changmin smiled. “You didn’t happen to record any of it, did you?”  
  
“No,” Ryeowook answered. “But I am sure the others will be teasing him about his love for his binky as soon as things return to normal.”  
  
“Binky? Seriously?” Changmin let out an evil sounding laugh. “This is too good.”  
  
“Let him finish healing before you start torturing him.”  
  
Changmin nodded his head. “I will resist…for now. Is he going back to the dorm or his parent’s house?”  
  
“His parent’s house.”  
  
“So he remembers them?”  
  
“Yes, he remembers everything…that he knew at the age he thinks he is. He knows his parents and Ahra…even school friends. For the longest time he demanded to go school.”  
  
“Such a nerd.’  
  
“You would know…peas in a pod and all.”  
  
“You insult me.”  
  
“You know it’s the truth.”  
  
“So…he thinks he is twelve. He didn’t know you when he was twelve, but he is very—”  
  
“The doctor said he has forgotten memories, not emotions,” Ryeowook explained, interrupting Changmin.  
  
Changmin arched an eyebrow and asked, “How exactly do you explain that?”  
  
Ryeowook looked away from Changmin to grin at Kyuhyun, who was now watching the both of them curiously. “I don’t. He doesn’t ask, and I’m not volunteering any information. The doctors have repeatedly emphasized his memories must return on their own. They said he needs to avoid stress.”  
  
Changmin followed Ryeowook’s gaze back to Kyuhyun. “Well, that is wise. That would stress him…it made him crazy enough the first time around.”  
  
“Yep,” Ryeowook agreed.  
  
Kyuhyun slid his feet over the side of the bed and sat up, demanding, “What are you two talking about?”  
  
“You,” Changmin answered bluntly.  
  
“That isn’t very nice,” a huffy Kyuhyun responded.  
  
Changmin smirked and walked closer to the bed. “I guess nobody has told you yet, but I’m not a nice person.”  
  
“Min-ah, be nice,” Victoria admonished.  
  
Kyuhyun turned to look at Victoria, who was looking at Changmin sternly. “Yeah, be nice to me.”  
  
Changmin sighed, relenting. “Okay, I will be nice.”  
  
Ryeowook, who was grinning, explained, “Kyuhyun, Changmin is your best friend.”  
  
Kyuhyun’s jaw fell open in disbelief.  
  
Changmin reached out and swatted Kyuhyun’s leg. “Why do you find that so hard to believe? Shouldn’t your remembered emotions tell you how much you like me?”  
  
“Yes…yes…I mean I knew I liked you, but my best friend….” Kyuhyun paused and focused all of his attention on Ryeowook. “But…but aren’t you my best friend?”  
  
Victoria let out a nervous laugh, got up from the recliner, walked over to the bed and soothed Kyuhyun by saying, “You have many friends, Kyuhyun; many friends that want the very best for you.”  
  
Kyuhyun refused to be soothed and demanded, “Ryeowook, you are my best friend, right? You two are just teasing me.”  
  
“Changmin really is your best friend. You two have a lot in common,” Ryeowook clarified. “Both of you being evil maknaes for starters.”  
  
“But I like you best,” Kyuhyun insisted.  
  
Changmin took Victoria by the hand and stated, “That’s our cue to leave.”  
  
Victoria let go of Changmin’s hand, bent down to kiss Kyuhyun on the cheek, and attempted to appease him by saying, “You and Ryeowook are in the same group—the bond members share is stronger than any friendship.”  
  
Relief flooded Kyuhyun’s face. “Yes, that must be it.”  
  
Victoria nodded her head as Changmin gently motioned her toward the door.  
  
Ryeowook went up to Victoria and hugged her. “Thank you.”  
  
“You are welcome.”  
  
Changmin smiled as he looked at a very confused looking Kyuhyun. “Ryeowook, you know if you really need me you just have to ask.”  
  
“I know,” Ryeowook replied, releasing Victoria.  
  
After walking Changmin and Victoria out of the room, Ryeowook returned to find a worried looking Kyuhyun sitting on the side of the bed.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
Kyuhyun looked at Ryeowook and earnestly asked, “Is he really my best friend?”  
  
Ryeowook walked closer to the bed and confirmed, “Yes, he really is.”  
  
Kyuhyun paled and asked, “Isn’t it awkward?”  
  
Ryeowook scrunched up his nose, confused by the question. “What?”  
  
“She’s obviously in love with me…my best friend’s girl is in love with me,” Kyuhyun stated as if it was a matter of public record.  
  
“She is not,” Ryeowook declared with a snort.  
  
“Are you blind? How can you not see it? She kissed me.”  
  
“Only on the cheek.”  
  
“She wants me…I can tell.”  
  
Ryeowook growled and collapsed in the recliner. “Believe me, you can’t tell.”  
  
Kyuhyun lifted his leg and gently kicked Ryeowook. “She does want me. Do you think…” Kyuhyun paused.  
  
“Do I think what?”  
  
“That I’m the kind of man that would see my best friend’s girl on the side?”  
  
“No,” Ryeowook answered in a completely deadpan voice.  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“I am sure.”  
  
“Would you even know…apparently you aren’t my best friend, perhaps I didn’t confide in you.”  
  
“I’d know.”  
  
Kyuhyun sighed and wistfully stated, “So it’s a one sided love affair…now I feel sorry for her. It must be terrible for her.”  
  
“Don’t, feel sorry for her,” Ryeowook told Kyuhyun, rolling his eyes, “because she is very happy with Changmin.”  
  
“Ryeowook…Ryeowook…Ryeowook, you don’t know much about women do you?”  
  
“I need a drink…a big drink,” Ryeowook whimpered.  
  
“There is ice water in my pitcher,” Kyuhyun helpfully offered, pointing to his bedside table where the nurses had placed his water pitcher.  
  
“That’s not the kind of drink I need.”  
  
*********************  
  
“I love this show.”  
  
Kyuhyun was at his parent’s house in his room in the basement. He was sprawled out on his bed, lying on his belly at the end of the bed, watching his large flat screen television.  
  
“Uh-huh,” Ryeowook said casually.  
  
Kyuhyun turned around to face the man that was leaning against the headboard flipping through a magazine. “Don’t you love it, too?”  
  
“It’s okay.”  
  
Kyuhyun turned back to the face the television and reasserted, “It’s the best…well, except for the whole gay fiancée thing.”  
  
Ryeowook sat his magazine down and glared at the back of Kyuhyun’s head and firmly stated, “Wolfram is my favorite character.”  
  
“Not mine, but I think his fire magic is cool.”  
  
“He’s too good for Yuri. Wolfram could do a lot better.”  
  
Kyuhyun grabbed for the remote and hit pause and turned around to face Ryeowook. “But Yurri is the Demon King.”  
  
Ryeowook shrugged. “So what? He doesn’t appreciate Wolfram and whines about liking girls all the time. If I were Wolfram, I’d find me a better man who could appreciate me.”  
  
“Umm…hmmm…umm…ddoo…” Kyuhyun paused after realizing he was stammering incoherently.  
  
“Kyuhyun, I don’t recognize that language.”  
  
Kyuhyun swallowed nervously; his instincts told him he had angered the other man, but he wasn’t sure why. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Why are you sorry?”  
  
“I have no idea why,” Kyuhyun admitted. “I’m just sorry.”  
  
Ryeowook shook his head amused, letting his irritation dissipate. “I’m sorry, too.”  
  
A now very curious Kyuhyun asked, “Do you have a girlfriend?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Are you dating anybody?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Kyuhyun narrowed his eyes, now even more curious. “Do you not like dating?”  
  
“What do you know about dating, Kyuhyun?”  
  
“I know that people your age should date.”  
  
“My age?”  
  
“You know…older.”  
  
“Are you saying I’m old?”  
  
Kyuhyun shook his head frantically. “No.”  
  
“We are the same age.”  
  
“Physically.”  
  
“True, I have always been more mature.”  
  
Kyuhyun frowned. “I think I’ve been insulted.”  
  
“You were.”  
  
Kyuhyun grunted but refused to be swayed from the topic. “So, back to why you don’t date.”  
  
“Dating isn’t really an option for me.”  
  
“Oh,” Kyuhyun said in understanding. “It’s because you are in that boy group?”  
  
“You are in the boy group, too.”  
  
Kyuhyun smiled smugly. “I know but I bet it doesn’t slow me down any. I bet I still have a shitload of chicks.”  
  
“Shitload?”  
  
“A lot.”  
  
“…because you are  _down_  with it.”  
  
“See, you remember,” Kyuhyun replied cockily.  
  
Ryeowook shook his head and asked, “Where are all these  _chicks_? Shouldn’t they be worried about you? Why haven’t they checked on you?”  
  
Kyuhyun opened his mouth and then immediately closed it. He looked stumped as he thought really hard about how to reply to the other man. Finally he smiled and told Ryeowook, “Maybe they are like Victoria! They have boyfriends so they have to be sneaky about checking on me. Victoria is the only one brave enough to come and see me.”  
  
“Victoria is not interested in you.”  
  
“Yes, she is. She is in love with me.”  
  
“No, she isn’t.”  
  
“Ryeowook, you don’t even date; what do you know?”  
  
“Watch your show, Kyuhyun!” Ryeowook hissed at the younger man, quickly losing his temper.  
  
Kyuhyun quickly turned around to watch his DVDs. He didn’t remember much, but he knew when to listen to Ryeowook.  
  
*************  
  
“No…well, I’ll try…I missed you, too…I’m babysitting…His parents are at some church thing and Ryeowook had to go to the radio station…in his room…yeah…he’s different, really different…he won’t say how old he thinks he is…he’s playing video games with Donghae right now…no, Donghae is still losing—”  
  
“Hey! We are tied,” Donghae shouted from the floor where he sat playing with Kyuhyun.  
  
Kyuhyun smiled evilly as he killed Donghae’s player. “Not anymore.”  
  
“Are you sure you don’t remember this game?” Donghae demanded.  
  
“Nope, I think I’m just a lot smarter than you.”  
  
Eunhyuk laughed and said into the phone, “Kyuhyun just won…it is…as soon as his parents get back…I am glad to be back…yeah, I can’t wait…I love—”  
  
“Are you talking to your girlfriend?” Kyuhyun, who had gotten up from the floor, asked Eunhyuk.  
  
“Umm…I have to go,” Eunhyuk said, ending the call. He looked up at Kyuhyun, who was standing beside the bed looking down at him. “Well…I can’t really say.”  
  
Donghae plopped down on the bed and answered for his best friend, “Yes, he is talking to his girlfriend. Everybody with a brain—or anybody with Twitter knows she’s his girlfriend.”  
  
Eunhyuk glared at his best friend and looked back at Kyuhyun. “Yeah, she is my girlfriend…but because I’m an idol I need to keep it a secret.”  
  
Kyuhyun tilted his head. “So idols have to keep their relationships secret?”  
  
Donghae and Eunhyuk shared a look and nodded their heads.  
  
“So I could have a girlfriend…”  
  
“Umm….no, not you,” Donghae answered, uncomfortably.  
  
“What if it is a secret?”  
  
Eunhyuk chuckled nervously and stated, “It would indeed be a  _very_  big secret.”  
  
Kyuhyun sat down on the floor and looked up to the bed where Eunhyuk and Donghae were sitting. “What about Victoria? Do you think I am seeing her behind Changmin’s back?”  
  
“No,” Eunhyuk and Donghae both answered immediately.  
  
“Why are you guys so sure?”  
  
Donghae explained, “I think she liked you once, but then she started going out with Changmin and forgot all about you.”  
  
“She still likes me!” Kyuhyun insisted. “She kissed me.”  
  
“When?” Donghae and Eunhyuk asked after sharing another quick glance with each other.  
  
“At the hospital.”  
  
“Was Ryeowook there?” Eunhyuk asked curiously.  
  
“Yep.”  
  
Donghae rolled his eyes. “Then it was just an innocent kiss. If she really liked you she wouldn’t be kissing you in front of Ryeowook.”  
  
“Duh,” Eunhyuk said in agreement.  
  
Kyuhyun’s eyes narrowed and questioned, “Why not in front of Ryeowook?”  
  
Donghae gulped anxiously as he saw something of the clever maknae in Kyuhyun’s eyes staring back at him. “Because…because…because Ryeowook is a big gossip.”  
  
“Yep,” Eunhyuk agreed. “You can’t tell him anything…he’s a big blabber mouth.”  
  
“If you had a girlfriend he’d be the last person you would tell,” Donghae told Kyuhyun with a snicker.  
  
Eunhyuk grinned at Donghae then looked down at Kyuhyun nodding his head. “That there is the God’s honest truth.”  
  
*******************  
  
Ryeowook unlocked the door to the Cho’s house with his key, entered, and then reset the security system. He was surprised when he exited the foyer of the house to find Kyuhyun standing in the living room.  
  
“Why are you awake?”  
  
Kyuhyun was looking at the pictures his mother had hanging on the wall. “I couldn’t sleep.”  
  
“Does your head hurt?” Ryeowook asked as he walked up to the other man, who was studying the pictures intently.  
  
“Where were we?” Kyuhyun asked as he pointed to a picture of the two of them standing on a cliff that overlooked the ocean. They were both wearing white tuxedos in the picture.  
  
“Greece.”  
  
“We went to Greece?”  
  
“And Italy.”  
  
“Just the two of us?”  
  
“No, Eunhyuk came with us to both Italy and Greece....Leeteuk and Donghae also came to Italy with us.”  
  
Kyuhyun looked away from the picture to Ryeowook. “With us?”  
  
Ryeowook shook his head. “With you, I should say. You are the traveler. You go to a lot of places…you love to travel. You went to Spain.”  
  
“Did you go with me?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“I had to visit my parents.”  
  
Kyuhyun frowned. “I bet I didn’t like that.”  
  
“No,” Ryeowook answered. “You didn’t.”  
  
“Why do I like you so much?”  
  
“Like Victoria told you, we are in the same group, it makes—”  
  
“Don’t lie,” Kyuhyun said, interrupting the other man as he took a step toward him. “Eunhyuk and Donghae are in our group and I don’t like them like…like I like you…not as much…it feels different.”  
  
Ryeowook realized how confused the other man was and explained, “I have always looked out for you. From the very first day we met…I have watched over you. I have always tried to help you.”  
  
“Help me?”  
  
“Yes,” Ryeowook said, nodding his head. He was very mindful of the warnings Kyuhyun’s doctor had given him.  
  
“So you are like my helper?”  
  
“Some would call me your glorified helper,” Ryeowook teased. “I always look out for you, and right now you should be asleep.”  
  
“Okay, but you are sleeping with me…umm that doesn’t sou—”  
  
“When you first joined the group we shared a room,” Ryeowook interrupting, taking Kyuhyun’s hand. “Although, calling it a room is being generous. It was more like a big closet.”  
  
“Was it that small?” Kyuhyun asked as he allowed Ryeowook to lead him down to the basement where his room was.  
  
“Yes, and the very first night we ever stayed together you were crying because you had to sleep on the floor.”  
  
“I wasn’t crying.”  
  
“Do you remember it?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Then don’t say you weren’t crying because you were. You had never had to sleep on the floor before; you’d always had a bed in the past. I felt sorry for you and let you sleep with me.”  
  
“You did?”  
  
“Yep, you felt so alone and scared back then. The other members weren’t very nice to you.”  
  
“But you were…”  
  
“Yes, I was.”  
  
“Were we friends?”  
  
“From the very beginning,” Ryeowook answered as he led Kyuhyun into the bedroom. “Now you go to bed and I will go change.”  
  
“You are going to sleep with me…like we did back then?” Kyuhyun asked, hesitantly.  
  
Ryeowook sighed. “I can if you want me to, or I can go stay in your old room upstairs.”  
  
Kyuhyun thought carefully before he answered. At the hospitals Ryeowook had always slept at his bedside, but Kyuhyun had always had a difficult time falling asleep and usually during the night he would have to reach out for Ryeowook’s hand before he could slip off to sleep. “I want you to stay here with me.”  
  
“Okay, try to go to sleep,” Ryeowook told him as he opened up a dresser drawer, grabbed sweats and a t-shirt, and then headed for the bathroom.  
  
Kyuhyun got in bed and pulled the covers up over him and closed his eyes. He laid there quietly not moving, but remained awake. He soon felt the covers being lifted and Ryeowook sliding into bed.  
  
He listened as Ryeowook reached over to the bedside table and turned off the lamp. Minutes passed, but sleep evaded him. He turned to his left side and then to his right as he tried to get comfortable, but sleeping proved impossible. He tossed and turned and all the while Ryeowook stayed on his side of the bed, not moving.  
  
After thirty minutes had passed, Ryeowook begged, “Please be still.”  
  
“I can’t sleep.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“I just…I don’t know why.”  
  
“Just relax,” Ryeowook said as he scooted closer and wrapped an arm around Kyuhyun, pulling him closer. “You need to sleep…your mind needs to sleep so it can get better.”  
  
Kyuhyun swallowed uncomfortably, he knew he shouldn’t like sleeping so close to another man…but his body and his mind felt instantly more at ease. “Isn’t this a little odd…”  
  
“Sleep.”  
  
“Are you sure you are not dating  _anyone_?”  
  
“I am sure.”  
  
“I’m not dating  _anyone_?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“There are a lot of pictures of you in my house.”  
  
“I told you, we have been friends for a long time.”  
  
“And you said you were my helper?”  
  
Ryeowook chuckled. “Yeah, sometimes I feel like your servant.”  
  
“But you’re not.”  
  
“No…I just like taking care of you.”  
  
“This is just…I can’t help but feel a li—”  
  
“How old are you tonight,” Ryeowook interrupted to ask.  
  
“Fifteen,” Kyuhyun answered, not bothering to lie.  
  
“We were only seventeen when we first met,” Ryeowook explained.  
  
“I was that old?”  
  
“No, you were  _that_  young and so was I.”  
  
“Seventeen doesn’t feel young.”  
  
“It doesn’t when you are that age, but time passes and you realize how young you really were and how simple everything was.”  
  
“Was it simple for me?”  
  
“Not all the time, because sometimes you made things harder than they had to be…like now, you are making things harder than they have to be. You are thinking too much, when you should just go to sleep.”  
  
“Did…did…we sleep close like this back then?”  
  
“Yes, and the very first night you told me you weren’t big on physical contact, but by the next morning you had completely forgotten what personal space was.”  
  
“It is just…I am usually not like this. Only with my family…I don’t know why I am not freaking out more, to be honest.”  
  
“You said I was the exception…you used to say we were like puppies.”  
  
“Puppies?”  
  
“Yep, just think of us as cuddly puppies.”  
  
“Was it ever weird between us?”  
  
“Yes, it did get weird…with us there has never been any concept of personal space between the two of us. We struggled because of this at times.”  
  
“But we got over it?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Is it weird anymore?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“I don’t think…”  
  
“Don’t think…just sleep.”  
  
“I know I want you with me…even though I’m confused about why I want you with me. I just know…I want you with me all the time,” Kyuhyun admitted. “I don’t like it when you are away.”  
  
“And I am with you, so just try your best not to over think things.”  
  
Kyuhyun snuggled in closer to Ryeowook and said softly, “I will try.”  
  
“Sleep,” Ryeowook whispered.  
  
  
*****************  
  
“Ryeowook.”  
  
“Ryeowook…”  
  
“Argh.” Ryeowook groaned the next morning. He was sleeping on his side and Kyuhyun, who was pressed up behind him, had a leg and an arm draped over him.  
  
“Ryeowook.”  
  
“Huh?” Ryeowook managed to mutter, his mind remained foggy with sleepiness.  
  
Kyuhyun pushed in closer and took Ryeowook’s hand in his. “You are my helper right?”  
  
Ryeowook yawned. “Uh-huh.”  
  
“I need your help.”  
  
“Hmmm…with what?”  
  
Kyuhyun took the other man’s hand and slid it between their two bodies until it was pressed up against his aroused cock. “With this.”  
  
Ryeowook eyes flew open as he realized what the other man was up to. He immediately grabbed Kyuhyun’s balls and squeezed them none too gently, causing the other man to cry out.  
  
“Ouch! Let go! Let go!” Kyuhyun hollered out in pain. “Let go!”  
  
“You jerk!” Ryeowook shouted at the other man as he let go.  
  
The taller man held his privates and accused, “You’re not a very good helper!”  
  
“How long has your memory been back?”  
  
Kyuhyun curled up into a fetal position and complained, “It isn’t back.”  
  
Ryeowook got out of bed. “Bullshit!”  
  
“I thought you were my special friend,” Kyuhyun said trying to sound earnest, but ended up giggling.  
  
“Was it back last night?” Ryeowook demanded.  
  
“No!”  
  
“So you woke up and it was back?”  
  
Kyuhyun rolled over on his back and declared, “I am eighteen and I have needs.”  
  
“I didn’t help you with your  _needs_  when you were eighteen! The very thought of me helping you with your  _needs_  would have terrified you,” Ryeowook pointed out with his hands on his hips.  
  
“Hey, I thought about it…I just tried really hard not to.”  
  
“Whatever, so do you remember everything?”  
  
“I remember everything,” Kyuhyun answered,reaching out a hand to Ryeowook and the smaller man reluctantly accepted it.  
  
“Tell me, what do you remember?”  
  
“I remember I love you.”  
  
“What else?”  
  
“Everything.”  
  
“Tell me.”  
  
“You don’t believe me.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because I know you.”  
  
Kyuhyun sat up in bed still holding Ryeowook’s hand. “Mr.  _I Don’t Date and I Don’t Have a Girlfriend_ …I think you are the untrustworthy one.”  
  
“I don’t have a girlfriend and I don’t date.”  
  
“But you are married,” Kyuhyun stated, tugging Ryeowook toward him.  
  
Ryeowook smiled, allowing himself to be pulled into Kyuhyun’s lap. “You didn’t ask if I was married.”  
  
“No,” Kyuhyun admitted.  
  
“Do you remember?”  
  
“That we are married? That we got married in Greece? Yes, I remember.”  
  
“Do you remember the accident?” Ryeowook asked as he sat in his husband’s lap with his arms gently wrapped around Kyuhyun’s neck.  
  
Kyuhyun concentrated really hard and replied, “I remember being in China doing SJM activities. We were on a variety show and you wouldn’t be on my team. I remember that.”  
  
Ryeowook nodded his head. “Yeah, that is what happened before the light fell on you. It scared me to death.”  
  
“Did you faint?” Kyuhyun teased as he slowly lowered them down to the bed.  
  
“No, but I was frantic…I won’t lie.”  
  
Kyuhyun smiled down at Ryeowook, who he was lying on top of. “You love me so much.”  
  
“I do.”  
  
“I remember my memory being squirrelly.”  
  
“That’s good; get ready for a lot of teasing.”  
  
“My binky,” Kyuhyun moaned, burying his head in Ryeowook’s chest, he knew the others were not going to let that slide.  
  
Ryeowook chuckled, rubbed Kyuhyun’s back, and then said seriously, “We need to get you to the doctor, and make sure everything is okay.”  
  
Kyuhyun shook his head.  
  
“Yes,” Ryeowook insisted.  
  
“No,” Kyuhyun mumbled in Ryeowook’s chest as he his hands gently glided over the other man’s body.  
  
“Your brain could be hemorrhaging for all we know.”  
  
“It isn’t.”  
  
“How can you be sure?”  
  
“All my blood is pooling in other regions,” Kyuhyun heatedly growled as he kissed his husband.


End file.
